Certain mobile platforms, such as buses, motorcycles, trains, marine vessels, robots, aircraft, rotorcraft and the like, today utilize radar systems. For example, certain mobile platforms utilize radar systems to detect other mobile platforms, pedestrians, or other objects on a path or road in which the mobile platform (e.g. vehicle) is travelling. Radar systems may be used in this manner, for example, in implementing automatic braking systems, adaptive cruise control, and avoidance features, among other features. Some mobile platforms include multiple stand alone radar systems providing different fields of view. While such radar systems are generally useful, in certain situations existing radar systems may have certain limitations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for radar system performance in mobile platforms, for example that include different multiple fields of view. It is also desirable to provide methods, systems, and mobile platforms utilizing such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.